The project hopes to uncover the interactions between immigration, fertility, mortality and labor markets during the British Industrial Revolution. While each of these has been analyzed separately in the literature by both demographers and economists, they are rarely analyzed together. I hope the results of the research will shed light on both the Industrial Revolution as well as the Demographic Transition. Cities and urbanization are the center of the mechanism.